Moon Man Canon
Characters Moon Man Moon Man over the years has met other friends and enemies, including Sun Man, Audrina Patridge, Reinhard, Captain Asshole, Star Man, Roger, Nelson Mandela, Moonman and your mother. The Mooniverse Characters are everexpanding and summaries of these people are/will be documented here. Sun Man In the canonical Mooniverse. Sun Man and Moon Man are friends who have been around since the Big Bang, Sun Man has always secretly hated niggers, despite being one, his blackness is something he is ashamed of. Sun Man's real name is Leroy Washington, ironically after firing Mac Tonight from McDonalds he developed an obsession with his powers and realized that he was the only way he could get revenge on his race. Sun Man early on wore a mask, but since then he has someone merged with the powers of the sun and became a Sun Man! How this happened is of yet unknown. Sun Man is rumored to be capable of the nigferno, a blazing attack that Moon Man is afraid of. In the PTKFGS universe and some Mooniverses, Sun Man and Moon Man are enemies and Sun Man joined the NAACP not the KKK. This is likely because he is the only Mooniverse Character who is black. In PTKFGS Sun Man is awfully kind and does favors for people with no thought of reward. Star Man A Rich Millionaire Playboy, young and inexperienced, when he does kill a nigger it's usually on accident. He only uses racial slurs when it's called for, as opposed to just tossing around the word Nigger. Star Man has a Super Mario Bros. Star for a head, likely in refrence to Sun Man who has a Super Mario Bros. 3 Sun for a head. Star Man is in the KKK as its youngest recruit, he is under training from Moon Man. Star Man is a new character and so not much to say about him. Moone man The character of Moone man started when AT&T blocked the words "moon man" from being used in their text-to-speech program. It is uncertain how Moone man is different than Moon man himself. Moone man seems to have a relatively easy-going personality and tends to play harmless practical jokes rather than exerting racist actions or remarks. Moonman Moonman is considered an alter ego of Moon man. Moonman is usually kind to people and tends to put himself down with personal criticisms. He exists in a seperate reality from Moon man. Audrina Patridge A sexy super-model from MTV's the Hills, started to like Moon Man and racism after the death of Charles Moonington, previously couldn't stand both, but now does. Captain Asshole A yacht owner in the KKK, Moon Man doesn't like him. In one Mooniverse, he got Moon Man kicked out of the KKK for being too dangerous and set a huge trap for him, he died during this after being slapped around by Moon Man wielding a copy of Uncle Tom's Cabin. See also *Moon Man, the article about the fad as a whole *Santabot Canon, Moon Man is part of this, but the other Moon Man Canon characters generally aren't. Category:Moon Man Category:Mooniverse characters Category:Mooniverse